Battery stacks typically are used in hybrid electric vehicles and/or electric vehicles (collectively, “HEV/EV”). A battery stack, at its name implies, contains several battery cells connected in series to form a stacked structure. The battery stack generates electrical power to run a motor, which propels the HEV/EV. During operation of a battery stack, electrical circuits called “battery monitors” measure a several characteristics of the cells in the battery stack, such as overall voltage, voltage per battery cell, temperature, state of charge, etc. A battery monitor is an electrical circuit, typically provided in a unitary integrated circuit that measures these characteristics across individual cells of the battery stacks and reports measured data to a processing system. The battery monitors, therefore, monitor and confirm reliable operation of individual battery cells and the battery stack as a whole.
Conventional battery systems may include a plurality of batteries in a stacked configuration. Several factors contribute to reduced efficiency and lifespan of battery systems. One such factor is the need for cell balancing, and more frequent cell balancing increases power demands such that efficiency is reduced. In addition, stacked battery systems typically suffer from a host of electromagnetic interference (EMI), hot swap, and electrostatic discharge (ESD) effects.
Accordingly, the inventor recognized a need for a battery stack and monitoring system that is more efficient and provides enhanced immunity to EMI, hot swap, and ESD effects.